


A Christmas Engagement

by Luna0092



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna0092/pseuds/Luna0092
Summary: Harry and Hermione are needed at the annual Malfoy Christmas Party. What is the reason amd what happens?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50
Collections: Harmony Advent Collection 2019





	A Christmas Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Harmony Advent 2019 December 17th.

“Harry?” Hermione called down the hallway. “Are you here? We really must be going, otherwise, we are going to be late. You know how much that irritates Draco.”

“I’m coming, Hermione. We aren’t going to be late.” Harry told her as he walked into the bedroom fixing his tie. 

Hermione sighed, “You’re right. I know we won’t be late. I’m just nervous.”

Harry smiled at her, “What’s there to be nervous about?”

Hermione sighed, “That fact that I’m wearing a Potter engagement ring and no one knows.” 

Finishing tying his tie, he wrapped his arms around her, soothingly. “No one knows except the other person who matters.” 

Grabbing his arms that were wrapped around her, “Yes, they know and they matter since it was their idea I’m wearing this blasted ring, along with yours.”

Narrowing his eyes, that immediately filled with mischief, he smiled broadly. “Yes, it was our idea. Are regretting it?”

Eyes widening, Hermione shook her head, “Absolutely not! How dare you think that.”

Harry laughed, “I know you don’t. If you did, the ring would have fought going on your finger. Now, we really must be going if we’re going to make it on time.”

"Malfoy Manor!" They called out before disappearing in green flames. When they reappeared, it was in the ballroom filled with gorgeous decorations. Red, silver, green and gold all tastefully thrown through the ballroom. 

"Potter, Granger, you made it on time." They turned toward the voice, smiles breaking across their faces.

"Draco," Hermione wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the lips. 

"Hermione," Harry grabbed her hand and twirled her into his arms. "Draco must greet his fortunate guests that are arriving."

Draco narrowed his eyes slightly before laughing at Harry's remark. "Go on, dear Hermione, I'll join you two in a bit."

Both Harry and Hermione nodded before moving into the ballroom to mingle with some of the other witches and wizards that were invited to the annual Christmas party the Malfoy's put on. 

"Harry, Hermione, you guys made it!" Neville Longbottom called over to his closest friends.

Harry grasped Neville's hand in greeting, "Of course we made it." 

Hermione nudged Harry in his side. "Be nice." 

"I am nice. I'm just kidding." Harry tried to look apologetic but the mischievous glint in his eyes told otherwise. 

After about ten minutes of waiting with everyone, Lady and Lord Malfoy appeared, followed by Draco, who immediately caught the eyes of Harry and Hermione.

Hermione smiled brightly at him, whilst Harry smirked. 

"Witches and wizards, we want to thank everyone who came to our Annual Christmas Ball. Our son, Draco, has wanted to say something for a while and said tonight is as good as any night to say what needs to be said," Narcissa Malfoy said to everyone before smiling and nodding to her son.

Clearing his throat carefully, Draco started, "As my mother already stated, thank you everyone for coming to the Christmas party. Now, onto the reason I'm speaking tonight. I'm standing up here to say, as of this past weekend, I am engaged to a witch who I love so much, and to a wizard who is the bravest man I know." Gasps sounded throughout the entire ballroom. Draco rolled his eyes dramatically at the gasps. "So now, let me introduce you to my fiance's, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

Hermione's face blanched white before going back to normal. "That arse. He planned this whole thing!" She angrily whispered to Harry who was having a hard time holding in his laughs at Hermione's outburst. Hermione looked at Draco through slightly narrowed eyes before making her way to him, pulling Harry along by his hand.

"Hello, love." Draco said, smirking. 

Hermione smiled, but conveyed through her eyes, just how much she wanted to hex him. 

Narcissa made her way to the trio, and pulled her son into her arms. "You're getting married!?" 

Draco, Harry and Hermione all nodded at her. 

"This is wonderous news. I'm so happy." She dabbed her eyes with a white handkerchief. "Such news. And to learn it today during Christmas-time, is lovely."

A throat clearing sounded behind Narcissa. Lucius Malfoy looked angry. But his response was nothing of the sort. "My son, I offer you my congratulations and many blessings on this engagement and future marriage. A triad is a powerful thing."

Draco nodded, "Thank you, Father." He turned to the crowd, and addressed them. "Thank you everyone for coming and I sincerely hope you enjoy tonight's festivities."

The crowd erupted into cheers for the trio. 

Draco and Harry turned to Hermione who was watching them through narrowed eyes. "So, this is what you two were up to? A Christmas party and engagement party at once?"

Draco shook his head, "This is only a Christmas party. Our engagement party is next. Malfoy's don't plan parties on the same day." 

Hermione sighed before stalking away. 

Harry looked at her retreating back and sighed, "Maybe we messed up." 

Draco shook his head, "No. I don't think so. I think she's slightly overwhelmed. She'll come around later tonight."

Harry looked at his blond fiance and said, "For our sake, I hope you're right."

**Later**

A knock sounded on the bedroom door. "Hermione, are you still upset?" Harry asked through the door.

A deep sigh was heard through the door before it opened. Both Harry and Draco stepped through the door and closed it. They noticed Hermione sitting on the bed, want next to her, admiring her ring. 

"I wanted to stay angry at you two. But I just love you two so much that it hurts." She looked at both men with tears in her eyes, "I was angry, but not anymore." 

Draco crawled into the bed with her, followed by Harry. "I'm sorry I did that without telling you." He apologized. 

Hermione sniffed, "I know."

"We love you. We hope you know that." Harry told her. Hermione nodded, smiling. 

"I do." 

"Good. Because that's not going to change." Draco told them both before giving them both a kiss and then tackling them to the bed, all three laughing. 

Hermione pulled both men to her face, and whispering, "Happy Christmas, loves."


End file.
